


[底特律變人│馬庫斯康納] 我討厭休息 [G]（小短甜文FIN）

by vitex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitex/pseuds/vitex
Summary: 警探康納跟馬庫斯醫生，兩個人都是人的甜蜜小段文
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	[底特律變人│馬庫斯康納] 我討厭休息 [G]（小短甜文FIN）

**Author's Note:**

> 聽說8/15是康納生日，就順便把之前想到的一個小梗寫一寫了XDD  
> 仍然依照之前寫的《晚餐》的設定：康納是警探，馬庫斯是醫生，兩個人都是人  
> 幸好馬庫斯沒有生日(喂)

  
「我討厭休息。」  
康納疲憊捏著眉間悶聲說。馬庫斯好奇地看著他。  
「是人都要休息啊。」  
「被迫把沒做完的事情擱著真的很難受。還差一點就完成了，但我的眼睛已經無法聚焦……」  
「只有機器是不需要休息的吧？」  
馬庫斯聳聳肩，康納眨眨眼，想了一下。  
「如果真的是機器人，能不用睡覺，還能一邊充電一邊繼續把事情做完，好像不錯。」  
「那等你沒事可做的時候該怎麼辦？」  
「這不可能發生在警察局，總是有人需要幫忙，有報告要寫。」  
「我猜當你已經開始在追查圖書館逾期的書時，你那永不停歇的腦袋會無聊到瘋掉的。」馬庫斯上前，手掌稍微搓揉那頭柔軟的棕黑色短髮，那被呵護的感覺讓康納舒坦地閉上眼睛。  
「我可以去學新事物，這世界上有無窮無盡的東西可以學習，再不然就是去研發或探索，總有未知的領域尚未被解釋清楚……」  
康納停下來，因為馬庫斯無禮的大笑，已經誇張到扶著自己坐著的椅背彎腰抱著肚子。他隨手拿起一隻筆反手戳向對方的腹部，讓那爽朗的笑聲最後噎成一聲哀號。  
「抱歉，」馬庫斯摀著肚子，嘴角仍然因忍不住的笑意而上揚著，「你知道你的問題在哪嗎？就算成了機器人，你仍然想的就是『工作』、『工作』、『工作』，找到新東西繼續『工作』，那才叫永無止盡。你的問題跟能不能把事情完成一點關係都沒有，你也不需要成為機器人。」  
「那我需要什麼？」康納不悅地抱胸，等著站在自己背後的對方揭曉答案。但馬庫斯沒有回答，而是抬起他的下巴，傾身從後方給他一個吻。  
那個吻深入又綿長，吻得康納從把手放在對方的肩膀，到最後不得不站起身旋轉身體，一隻腳的膝蓋頂在椅面上。他太捨不得讓這個吻結束，他想對方也是，他能感覺到馬庫斯的手從他的腰滑向他的後背，再到他的後頸，彼此都盡可能調整姿勢以配合好讓這個吻可以繼續維持下去，直到呼吸困難下巴痠痛。  
「如果你是機器人，你就沒辦法享受剛才的一切了。」馬庫斯喘著氣，漂亮的異色雙瞳如燃燒般地盯著他。  
「如果我們不用呼吸，就可以不用分開了。」康納把臂膀放在那寬厚的肩膀上，伸出舌尖，輕舔一下對方的嘴唇，就像找到蜂巢的小熊般饜足。  
他很高興對方因此把雙手放到他的臀部上。  
「所以醫生，未來真的會朝向慢慢把人變成機器的趨勢發展嗎？」  
「康納，你別看起來這麼期待好嗎？」

THE END  



End file.
